Blind or visually impaired persons have difficulty navigating within their environment because of their inability to detect the location and type of objects within the environment. Blind or visually impaired persons often use a cane to assist them in navigating a space. However, the cane and other traditional navigation methods and mechanisms do not provide detailed information regarding the environment surrounding user upon request by the user.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist devices for blind or visually impaired persons that provide information regarding the environment surrounding the user upon request by the user.